Guilty but Forgiven
by TheYellowTrianglesGalore
Summary: She finally realizes her wrong-doing. She finally realizes the stress and pain she's inflicted upon her peers. And now, she wants to make up for it, with a sacrifice. Whether her family likes it or not.(an alternative event during Weirdmageddon Part 3, in which Mabel decides to sacrifice herself, instead of Dipper and to free everyone else of her "selfishness")requested by Barbacar


**Guilty but Forgiven**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi peoples! It's just the owner of this account this time. I've made a one-shot just by myself and as when writing this down, my friend wasn't around, so, hi, it's a singular person right now! Now, this wasn't my idea! This story was requested by a user named Barbacar. Go ahead and check out their stories as well! Anyways, I've seen many people go along with this concept and perhaps they were requested to do the same thing, but I still decided to write it because I REALLY liked the plot and most of the versions of Mabel making a sacrifice weren't as detailed as I'd like them to be, but that's just my opinion. I like detailed things. So, here we go, I put in my two-cents of this idea. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Also, check out our current story 'Abnormal Is Eternal' which is another Gravity Falls fanfic! #SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING**

* * *

 **(Third person POV)**

The Pines twins were now cornered. Trapped and had nowhere to go. The two of them could only panic and wait for Bill to arrive and snatch them up. But they of course didn't want to do that, there was just no other choice. Or at least seen and thought of by the twins. Just as the two were about to speak to one another about how to escape, they heard a familiar, and echoing voice speak.

"PEEKA-BOO~" the voice sang with its spine-chilling voice, coming up behind the twins. The two weren't able to turn around fast enough to conclude what assumptions they had made about who was there, as a bright aura surrounded both Dipper and Mabel. The demon then quickly levitated the two into the air using some light ray that came from his eye, thus making them panic even more, where they yelp in surprise and fear, not being able to move. Yep. Of course it was Bill. Who else would be chasing them? Nobody wanted the two dead more than that sadistic and screwed up in the head dream demon, Bill Cipher.

"Let us go!" Dipper yelled, trying to somehow mid-air crawl out of the levitation force, which as expected didn't benefit to the boy at all, but only benefited Bill as of gifting him amusement from the boy's struggles. The yellow dream demon laughed at Dipper's 'pathetic' attempts. He tried to attack Bill once before, and failed, and now he's tried twice. What an idiot. Bill stops laughing and looks Dipper straight in the eyes. "BOY PINETREE! YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO PUT ON A SHOW!" he laughs out, frustrating Dipper even more. "Heh, I might as well keep you" Bill lowers his voice, looking away for a second to gesture him getting lost in thought.

"You think you can win me over with compliments!?" the Pinetree boy rationally asks the triangle. "You tried to persuade Grunkle Ford into it, he declined, and because of that, so will I!" he shouts, crossing his arms, staring at Bill's eye. "HAHAHA!" Bill laughs out, obviously amused. "That's what I like about you! YOU KEEP ON KICKING AND NEVER STOP!" he continues to chuckle. "WHY I OUTTA!" Dipper shouts, once again trying to drag himself out of Bill's force. "Bro-bro, please!" Mabel shouts back at Dipper, startling the boy in Mabel's sudden anger. "Don't get frustrated. You're just entertaining this psychopath" she finalizes, looking back up at Bill from her previous position of looking down in defeat.

"Mabel, you can't be giving up already!" the boy complains, not wanting his sister to lose hope so soon. "What ELSE can we do!?" she yells back crossing her arms, and giving Dipper an expression that a parent would give to a child who just broke a valuable item. Dipper starts losing hope for escaping too. _Mabel is right. There isn't anything we can do…_

Bill looks back at the twins and snickers. "Good. You too are giving up."

The giant pyramid inhabited by Bill's odd creatures began to shake, as said dream demon, Bill Cipher entered the same room that held twins Stanley and Stanford Pines captive, holding the other two twins, in a strong grip, not letting them grasp the opportunity to escape. As he entered the room, the older twin's expressions turned to genuine fear, knowing that the demon was going to perform something foul upon Dipper and Mabel. What a great way to spend your 13th birthday, right? About to be tortured by a triangle?

"ALRIGHT FORD, TIME'S UP!" the yellow dream demon yelled with his echoing voice, which flowed throughout every hallway and opened space for every living thing in Gravity Falls to hear. The young twins struggled to escape, trying to pull themselves out with all their might, but failing miserably, as if there was ever a chance when being up against an almighty being. Mabel quickly gave up and let loose of all hope of escaping. She knew it was the end. And it was all her fault. _Why did I have to hand over the rift…?,_ she thought to herself.

"I'VE GOT THE KIDS!~" Bill threateningly sung out, waving them in front of Stan and Ford, teasing them with how vulnerable they are in their current scenario, trapped in a pyramid cage. "I THINK I'M GONNA KILL ONE OF THEM JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!" he laughed out, with his giant singular eye looking straight at Dipper and Mabel's eyes, as his slit pupil began to change shape, showing off their symbols.

"EENIE" he began to say. A pinetree symbol appeared.

"MEENIE." A shooting-star symbol appeared.

"MINIE." The pinetree appeared again.

The twins turned their heads to look at Bill, with tears building up in their eyes, with sorrow and regret of everything they've done. The two of them trembled as they saw Bill lift his hand up, ready to snap his fingers and eliminate one of the Pines twins. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, holding in his tears, changing his expression to calm, bracing himself and preparing for the immediate feeling of pain and agony. He was ready to be chosen and to be killed in the most brutal way possible. Mabel's situation was different. Sure, she was regretting everything she did, which was the same for her twin on some levels, but she felt more guilt than anyone else in the area.

Mabel kept her eyes open, letting her glossy ocular organs be seen, with tears fall down her cheeks, staring up at Bill's eye, slowly displaying the symbols, ready to choose who was to die. She at the same time wanted it to be her so her beloved brother would stay alive, to soothe everyone's wounds if this oddpocalypse would ever end, but she also wanted to not be the one to experience death due to how many people would fall into sadness because of her brother's death and she wanted to be there to comfort them. She couldn't live with what she had done. She had finally and fully realized, of an utmost and true realization, she was selfish.

She had taken away so many things from her brother. She ruined his chances and never returned the favors that Dipper had given to her, to help HER be happy. And only her. Mabel never did the same back. _What does Dipper really think of me..?_ , she mentally cried, trying to hold in her involuntary screams for help and heart-wrenching whines of sadness. She had taken away Dipper's opportunities to get closer to Wendy and possibly have her love. She took away his time, like back with the mysterious laptop they had discovered, just so she could win the heart of some puppet man. The things she wanted to do.

Mabel couldn't even begin to fathom the thoughts of how cruel she was to her brother, which was overshadowed by her happy smile and cheerful thoughts. At least from before. All she could feel was regret and sorrow. In the end, it was her to blame. She handed the rift over to Bill, and didn't reason things out with her brother when he wanted to stay in Gravity Falls forever to become her great uncle's apprentice. She's guilty.

 _Maybe this is for the better…_

"YOU!" Bill yells, with his voice booming, about to snap his fingers but someone interrupts him, making him keep his hand in the same position of pre-snapping his fingers. "WAIT!" the female twin cries out, attracting Bill's attention. "Please!" Mabel yelled, trying her very best to persuade the sadistic triangle into hearing her out. His pupil went back to its normal form and he rolled his eye. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO OBJECT MY ACTIONS, SHOOTINGSTAR!?" Bill yells at her, with his form turning red, growing a small bit in size to threaten her, obviously angry with Mabel's constant excuses and her always striving for a 'positive outcome'.

"FIRST THAT DUMB PUPPET SHOW AND NOW MY PLAN OF KILLING YOU OR YOUR BROTHER?! I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU BECAUSE PINETREE IS A LOT MORE VALUABLE! AT LEAST HE KNOWS WHEN TO SHUT UP WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING!" Bill scolds Mabel, somewhat complimenting Dipper in the process.

"Then go ahead…" Mabel says, looking down with her eyes half shut, letting out all of her fear and being filled with relief of how she finally stated for her to be eliminated. "Wait, what?" the dream demon asks, his voice's tone lowering down to being quiet, in true confusion, along with his color going back to yellow and transforming back to his previous state, but still as a giant triangle demon. Mabel didn't look back up at Bill's eye and nor did she speak and have the tiniest thought of replying. She just wanted him to do as said. Either that or she'd have to DEMAND it.

Yet again, yelling at Bill and demanding death upon herself would just make her burst into tears due to her sensitive personality when it comes to situations like these.

Bill is about to speak but stops immediately with his pupil shrinking and then returning to normal in which he starts laughing, loosening his grip on the twins a bit but still, the twins are still unable to pull themselves out of his sturdy hold.

He stops laughing out loud but is still snickering though out his words, as he speaks once again. "L-LET ME GUESS, SHOOTINGSTAR! YOU THINK YOU SHOULD DIE BECAUSE YOU REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DID!?" he keeps on laughing. _It's not just regret…._ , Mabel thinks to herself, reminding herself that her wish of death isn't just because of regret. She still loves Dipper and wants to keep him alive.

"IS THAT TRUE!?" he keeps laughing. "IF SO, THAT'S PATHETIC! SOMEONE AS CHEERFUL AS MABEL PINES REGRETTING HER ACTIONS? WELL ISN'T THIS A CASE OF MOOD SWINGS?!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING BIPOLAR ON ME, ARE YOU?" Bill teases Mabel, looking straight at her.

"Just-GO AHEAD!" Mabel screams, and surprisingly, she had shocked Bill with her sudden burst of anger, but not as much as to her twin and your two grunkles were mesmerized by her actions. "I REALLY don't care! I said for you to do it, so do it! I don't need to explain myself at all! If it requires a deal, I'm up for it!" she yells, determined to get her wish. Bill looks at her, with an aura of seriousness emanating from his expression. Mabel's hopes of getting what she wants go down tremendously, seeing Bill stare at her like this.

"TELL THEM" he orders.

'Wh-what?" Mabel stutters, with fear growing from within her, making her even regret her wish of sacrifice.

"YOU HEARD ME" Bill strictly states, going back to his loud and echoing voice. "TELL THEM _WHY_ YOU WANT TO DIE! THAT'S MY END OF OUR DEAL. YOU FIRST TELL THEM, I SHAKE YOUR HAND, AND THEN YOU DIE. BESIDES, I WOULD KILL YOU WITH OR WITHOUT A DEAL SO I WOULDN'T BREAK THIS PROMISE."

"SO GO RIGHT AHEAD. TELL THEM IF YOU REGRET ANYTHING! I'M SURE THEY'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!" he laughs out, levitating Dipper and Mabel out of his grip, and pulling them away from each other in which he grabs back onto them, one in each hand.

"M-MABEL!" Dipper yells, trying to reach out for Mabel's hand, not wanting to let her go and lose her again like previously. But Mabel doesn't acknowledge his cry and she just crosses her arms, his an expression of denial, acting like she didn't say anything. All she wants now is to forget. She steals a small glance at Dipper from between her hair and quickly looks away, not wanting Dipper to notice. "SO, YOU GONNA DO IT?!" Bill shouts at her, truly pressuring her to confess.

Mabel keeps looking away, not even wanting to see the eyes of her family. She truly messed up. _I should've kept my mouth shut_.

"N-No." Mabel stutters out, trying to sound threatening, but failing to do so. Bill just finds this entertaining of all things. He's got all the time in the multiverse. His henchmen have cornered the others so they can't possibly get back into the Fearamid to stop him and everyone else is still frozen in that stone statue.

"DO IT" he commands, with his eye glowing red, still snickering through the process, being SO very ready for Mabel to burst into tears and to show off how much she is drowning in despair.

Mabel then sudden felt a certain liquid fall down her face, from her shiny eyes. "I regret..I regret….' She stuttered, not wanting to continue, not wanting to show how weak she was. Dipper just growled, looking at Bill, wanting this madness to stop. If he would just shout, Mabel wouldn't have to go through this.

"I'M SORRY!" the female yells, crying through the process, shocking her twin and two other relatives, but not surprising the demon as much. "I'm sorry for EVERYTHING! There, I said it!" she cried out, wiping away her tears, soaking the sleeves of her sweater, but she really didn't care. Nothing was going to disturb her at the moment, she was just so out of it. Her thoughts were running around in her mind, not letting her grasp onto them and puzzle her words. Even though she meant every single one of her words.

"I took away so many things from people! I made people suffer and never get THEIR needs!" the tears continued to fall. Dipper just stared, wishing he could speak but he's at a genuine loss of words. His perky and lovable sister, regretting and wishing the worst upon herself.

"You have every right to kill me! Aren't I just selfish! Look at me! Loathing myself and wanting sympathy and truly, I deserve this!" she yells, not even looking at anyone anymore. With her eyes squeezed shut, tighter than a door with multiple locks, not wanting one glimpse of the people she mistreated. "Dipper, I'm sorry! I took away her chances of EVER having Wendy and I always pressured you into being better than me! I always flaunted at you and I stole all your chances of solving mysteries!" she stopped talking; only focusing on getting every last tear out. She didn't care how it worked, as long as the water works would stop.

Dipper held back his tears, showing how strong he was in the situation. "MABEL, YOU'RE NOT-" he was stopped from in between his words, as she spoke once again. "You know it's true!" Obviously her tears would keep coming. The demon's laughing can be heard again, as he is having the time of his god damn life. "WOW SHOOTING STAR! I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU! I'M IMPRESSSED! AND HERE I THOUGHT I'D ONLY SAY THOSE TWO WORDS TO SIXER AND PINETREE!" he laughs, angering Dipper and saddening Mabel, like he always does.

"I would take both physical things and non-physical things like chances and choices away from people just so I could get close to a boy! First, gnomes, and I discriminated Dipper by saying he was just being paranoid and stupid!" she began to explain, revising every past love interest and it's situation.

"Secondly, I pushed back Dipper's assumptions and called him weird AGAIN for that midget, Gideon freaking Gleeful!" she continues, letting anger force itself into her tone. "Thirdly, a mermaid in which I ruined Dipper's chance to work with Wendy at the local pool for the entire summer! Fourth, fifth, sixth, so many boys I wanted and I hurt Dipper in the process! I liked a dude who made out with puppets and in the process, the laptop was smashed!"

She keeps on talking, listing off mistake after mistake, choice after choice, of her "wrong doings". 'I was selfish and…I couldn't even accept your desire to become Grunkle Ford's apprentice…I didn't even give you the chance to reason with me..I took the rift and…

Had it smashed…."she finalizes, not explaining any further. "I'm doing this because I love you…"

"Mabel, those choices were oka-" Dipper tries to sympathize her, but is immediately shut up by his sister's objection. "Dipper, they WEREN'T!" she keeps crying.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, HOLD UP SHOOTINGSTAR. I WON'T KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY GET WHAT YOU WANT" Bill says, asking with "concern" but it is obviously motivated by his own pleasures. Mabel tilts her head in question, still crying and her thoughts jumbled everyone, not fully comprehended her own sentences spoken. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO _EVERYONE_ RIGHT?" the demon asks, performing a teasing tone.

Mabel's eyes widen. "You wouldn't da-" Mabel rationally asks but is quickly interrupted. "HA! I CAN AND I WILL, YOU SELFISH GIRL!" Bill said, snapping his fingers and something happened, but it couldn't quite be seen of what he had changed. "GO AHEAD SHOOTINGSTAR. EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU" he states, with a smirk emanating from his claim and his chuckle.

"I…" she says, and she hears herself echo, and multiple noises her outside. Everyone else's voices of confusion, as they identified her voice and knew it was Mabel. "LIKE I SAID, THEY CAN HEAR YOU AND ME. GO AHEAD, SPEAK MABEL" Bill proudly said, calling her by her real name this time, scaring her.

There is a moment of silence as everything and everyone turns dead quiet, to listen for Mabel's words. Even the conversations outside of the Fearamid had stopped dead in their tracks.

"I..I'm sorry…" she says. "OH COME ON SHOOTINGSTAR. DON'T BE SO WEAK. YOU REALLY MILKED OUT ALL OF YOUR SADNESS WHEN ONLY EXPLAINING YOUR _REGRET_ AND OBVIOUS _GUILTINESS_ TO THAT BROTHER OF YOURS AND THE STAN TWINS" he threatens, staring straight into Mabel's eyes with his one eye. She stays silent, wanting to talk but she doesn't want to cry even more than she already had been. "NO ANSWER, HUH? FINE THEN, I'LL JUST REPEAT _EVERYTHING_ " the dream demon said, his voice deepening at "everything" with a replay of Mabel's crying wishes and explaining, playing on his giant eye.

"You..you wouldn't da-" the same as last time, she was disrupted. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, _I CAN._ HIT IT!' he yelled, as it began to play.

Mabel coves her eyes, surprised to see that no more tears were falling, like her own body felt like quitting on a natural expression of her emotions. Bill was just laughing through the whole thing, hearing the cries and conversations of the other people outside.

 _"You have every right to kill me!"_

Dipper looks away, trying to cloud out the repeating of Mabel's cries with his own thoughts. Why did Mabel have to wish death upon herself? Why did she pressure herself. _Why did I not speak first?_ , he whispered under his breath.

 _"Loathing myself and wanting sympathy and truly, I deserve this!"_

 _"_ Just…stop" Mabel cried, in between squeaks of holding in her mixed emotions of anger and sadness. To top it all off, her regret. Isn't that just the cherry on top?

 _"I'm doing this because I love you…"_

The replay stops. And everything is silent.

"SO, YOU READY TO SAY GOODBYE?" Bill teases, looking at ,Mabel while she holds onto her head, looking like she's about to fall into insanity. "..yes" he says, soundly bland and emotionless. Bold and nothing more. This of course disappointed Dipper, proposing him the idea of how she's lost it. Did she finally crack…? "WELL, GO AHEAD. AND DON'T DO ANYTHING I DON'T LIKE OR I'LL JUST KILL YOU AND YOUR EXCUSE FOR A 'BAD BROTHER' AS YOU'D SOMETIMES SAY" he concludes, letting go of his grasp on Dipper and Mabel, as they fall to the ground and quickly run over to Stanley and Ford, and semi-hug them through the complex bars of the pyramid cage.

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG~" Bill sings out, holding up an analog clock, and looking straight at Mabel, as of course she was the one to make a deal with him soon after.

"Mabel, this is crazy!" Dipper whisper-yells to Mabel, but still adding a hint of sadness, as he does know it's her choice and she is very wise about fulfilling this wish. Mabel just continues to hug Dipper along with her two grunkles, not saying a word. 'Mabel...?" Dipper says again, trying to get her attention and pull an answer out of her. "I know..." is all she replies with, still hugging them and sniffing through the process because of her crying from before. "But isn't crazy what we live by?" she rationally asks, looking up at her three relatives, with still some specks of tears floating atop her eyelashes. Her twin gives a shaky sigh, not wanting to let go of his sister so soon.

And because she regrets things that were totally okay. Especially with Dipper.

"You really do have a kind heart...and...are you REALLY doing this all for us?" her twin asks again. She nods her head. 'I don't want to cause any more trouble for you all. And...it's my decision."

"...it's your decision..." Dipper mutters out from under his breath.

"Mabel, remember, you're doing this for us…even though it isn't….the best choice" Stan says, petting Mabel on the head, and Mabel responds with a sweet smile.

"I know Grunkle Stan…I know" she responds. "I'm still sorry…so…so sorry…"

"I know sweetie…I know"

"OKAY, OKAY, DON'T GET _TOO_ SAPPY" the echoing voice remarks, becoming disgusted with how much family bonding was happening in the current room. Mabel stops hugging her three relatives and nods her head, walking towards and Bill and quickly holding out her hand. "It's a deal."

Bill immediately shakes Mabel's hand as the both of their hands are lit with blue flames and then their hands separate. "OKAY! YOU DONE LOATHING YOURSELF AND APOLOGIZING FOR LIKE, WHAT, THE NINTH TIME?" Bill mockingly asks the formerly jumpy and sweet girl, laughing right after his claim.

"Why don't you just kill me already, BILL!?" Mabel yells in response, getting angered.

"OH DON'T WORRY MABEL" he says her real name once again. "I'LL KILL YOU AND ONCE THAT STUPID BARRIER IS BROKEN AFTER I TORTURE THE ANSWER OUT OF SIXER, I'LL TELL THE ENTIRE WORLD THAT YOU ALMOST CAUSED THE UNIVERSE'S DOOM" he chuckles out, proudly stating it. "YOU WON'T HAVE TO EXIST TO SEE SUCH DESPAIRING THINGS"

"Y-you don't have to do that!" she cries out. Dipper immediately puts his hand on her shoulder, in which she looks over at her brother. "Mabel…just do it.." he sadly states, holding back the cracking in his voice, on the verge of tears, not wanting to see his sister be killed right in front of him. "Just get it over with…"

Mabel looks at Bill, and wipes off the final small trickles of tears, stained on her cheeks. "Do it" she boldly commands.

"Heh, if that's what you WISH' he says, with the last word of his sentence sounding deep and demonic, with his form turning red, the shootingstar symbol appearing on his eye, and staring straight at Mabel. Sounds of electricity being built up filled the room, as Dipper looked at Mabel, tears falling down his cheeks, wishing his sister never wished such things.

"WAIT!" a familiar voice yelled. Bill immediately turned back to normal and stared at who spoke. "AGAIN WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS, HUH? WHAT'S THE DEAL NOW?" Bill asks.

"Let Mabel live, and I will let you into my mind. As long as you leave the kids alone" Ford demands.

Mabel looks at him in shock and also sadness, as she wasn't able to get rid of herself and to rid everyone of at least one nuisance. At least that is what she thought.

"TWO DEALS IN THE SPAN OF 5 MINUTES? WOW! AND THE OTHER ONE IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST! HEHEH. SOUNDS GOOD TO ME" Bill says, shrinking in size and floating in front of Ford, holding his hand out in which it ignited into blue flames.

 _It seems like my wish was useless huh….?_

 _Now I seem like a depressed idiot to everyone….._

A deal was made. A demon died.

Supposedly.

She still needed to properly apologize.

* * *

 **(Weirdmageddon is gone, and the twins are packing up)**

I sit on my bed looking through different papers of sweater concepts and all sorts of supplies I've used over the summer, deciding whether or not to take them home with me. _Jungle design…no. Pink safety scissors. Heh, of course! I love these!_

As I'm sorting out the "trash" and "valuable" products on my side of the attic, that soon me and my brother will leave behind, I hear the door knob turn and the door creak a small bit, to see my twin, Dipper peeping through. "Hey Mabel?" I hear his familiar voice ask, ensuring that it is him at the door.

I don't respond, even though I clearly heard him, just to make it seem like I'm REALLY busy so he'd leave. I don't exactly want to talk with him after what happened earlier…even if it WAS resolved pretty well. Dipper and I made it out alive and weren't killed. Grunkle Ford made it out alive and Grunkle Stan's memories were restored, along with every citizen making it out alive. Basically everyone is okay. And with this weird movement about not mentioning the events of Weirdmageddon happening, even though it's just plain denial, everyone is going with their normal lives for now on.

I wipe off the dust from one of the picture frames with my two best friends, Candy and Grenda, along with me wearing face-paint, cosplaying as cats, just for the fun of it. I hear Dipper speak again, calling out my name and turning up the volume of his voice to take possession of my attention, in which he successfully does so, as I hear frustration and concern in his voice. I move my pupils in his direction and I take sight of his frustrated and oddly sad expression. "Are you going to answer me?" he asks, still holding his harsher tone, showing that he is serious about this, but I could still hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

I sigh in anger, but it comes out as a disappointed sigh, as I look over at my twin, still partially looking down. "Y-yeah?" I reply, looking at his expression, evolving from anger to concern. Or…sympathy.

"..Dipper?" I ask, as he doesn't answer right away or even a couple seconds after I replied. He just stared. "Can I…talk to you?" he asks, toning down his voice and keeping it like that, to make me feel comfortable and not feeling set off the edge because of his mysterious mood swinging, as if it even is mysterious as it is obvious why he is supposedly "angry" with me. The same thing is with him being concerned for me. I DID wish a sacrifice upon myself.

"I want to….to talk about earlier" he states.

Specifically about what though?

"About…your sacrifice…or..wishes of being killed as a sacrifice, to put it in fully true wording as…you weren't killed.."

I believe he should have concluded that I was doing it out of my regrets and how I love everyone, but APPARENTLY he wants to expand upon the topic, huh? Heh. Classic Dipper. Always wanted every answer and evidence to support his assumptions and wild theories. No wonder he wanted to stay here in Gravity Falls. He gains satisfaction from solving mysteries, and he certainly is striving for it to be his dream. "Mabel?" I hear his voice question.

I snap myself out of my self-loathing and dare I repeat HIS words, SELFISH thoughts, as I look back at Dipper, as I apparently looked away when falling back into my mind, and I suddenly spout out "YES?" in panic. "J-just calm down. And..answer me."

"Can we talk about your….wish."

Oh, HMM, I DON'T KNOW, DIPPER! He should've grasped the idea that I don't want to talk about it yet…it's really for the best…

"Sure…" I immediately reply, patting my hand next to me on my bed for him to sit next to me, and he does as mentioned, folding his hands together, shoulders enclosed near his neck, and he looks to the side, over at my walls to see all my posters gone. Every sticker and list of ideas for sweaters, good deeds, or anything else gone. He then sighs and looks forward, back at his side of the room, to see the same situation, all of his papers and crazy conspiracy notebooks were packed up and ready to go.

"Seems like we're ready to go…?" He's avoiding his own request.

"Go on with it Dipper…" he looks at me, with a face of sincere care, ready to hear my continuation. "Just ask me about my selfishness…"

"M-Mabel, you're not..selfis-" I interrupt him, immediately.

"You call taking away your romance chances, opportunities of fame, and new knowledge NOT selfish? Dipper, I took away EVERYTHING from you!" I shout back at him, making him lean back a small bit with his eyes wide.

"Mabel, you're just a kid…what do you expect yourself to do?"

"Not be selfish, duh…" I whine, pulling up my legs and going into a fetal position.

"Mab-….Mabel…you need to remind yourself that humans naturally have the urge to satisfy their needs in front of other being's needs, unless you're that one who wants to turn that around and help the others who have difficulties first. You are truly one of those people when it came to everyone else but…not so when it comes to benefiting me...siblings do tend to argue a lot, but out of care...but again.."

He silences himself, as I see tears form in his eyes. "That was only THIS summer, Mabel…you've still helped me in many ways. This summer gave you the chance to DO what YOU wanted, and I shouldn't have tried to take away YOUR opportunities just so I could satisfy myself first" he concludes, but then decides to speak some more, as he spots that I am still upset with my actions.

"…as cruel as it sounds to say this Mabel,…you got your revenge. Or…as I should of said it, you finally had your time to be the one in front. To be the first one to be treated with fulfillment of your desires..."

"Mabel..you really deserved to have your chances…I was selfish to take away your possibly FINAL opportunity of chances you've had in years. I was the one who was dragging you down just so I could solve some mysteries…some mysteries that are better left unsolved. Especially when you need to be aided first…." He finally finishes his explanation. I look back at him, as he is currently wiping off tears, trying to hide how upset he also is.

"Dipper…." I continue.

"I was still bad to you…you still have higher rate of helping me and I never returned a lot of those favors…." I sob out, as I'm now crying as well.

"Then….now is your chance…"

"Huh?" I ask, fully looking into Dipper's eyes, completely confused with what he said, but as I wait, I start to form what he meant. "Then…what do you want?" Dipper chuckles a bit. "Don't treat yourself like you're some slave to me now! You're Mabel Pines! My sister….just…promise me one thing….this can fill up all of those favors…okay?" he asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I take a moment to think of what to say, but I'm also not wanting to reply with something that'll just lead to more complaining, as I truly wished this would end. Yet again, there was a strange feeling that made me want to continue and elaborate on this topic. I just couldn't seem to get all of my apologies to him without it going straight past that smart brain of his. After my continuous thinking, I finally nod my head, agreeing to his request.

"Promise and so very keep this in mind…never sacrifice yourself like that again."

I quickly then nod my head, realizing what he just said. He really cares about me, doesn't he? I sudden burst into tears, and I grab onto Dipper, hugging the hell out of him. He becomes startled with his hands flexed out in surprise, but he then hugs me back, squinting his eyes shut, embracing my compassion. He forgives me. Even after all these things. That's….good. "M-Mabel, there's no need to cry! Don't get my shirt soaking wet, okay?" he asks, laughing through the process. I look back up at him, still hugging him and I laugh in response. "I can't promise not getting your shirt wet, bro-bro!" I exclaim in joy, with tears still falling down my cheeks. Of course from remnants of my previous mood of sadness. I definitely wasn't sad anymore.

"Mabel, I'll just say this now…it may have seemed stupid to sacrifice yourself in situation of which it wouldn't stop Weirdmageddon but..it was still very brave of you" Dipper says, looking down at me with his still tear-filled and wet eyes, which was because of how he was trying to keep in his tears, and was successfully doing so. I stop hugging Dipper, to let him breathe as I could tell that I had a bit too much of a grip on his waist, and I look back at him. "Aw, thanks!" I tilt my head with a sweet smile, showing my gratitude for his compliment. I never saw myself as brave.

Yet here he is, saying I'm great. My smart and unique brother calling me brave. It's….truly a gift.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us" my twin says, standing up from sitting on my bed and he starts walking through the door.

I look back at my bags and packed supplies to see that I was legitimately only one picture away from ready to leave.

I really don't want to leave though…

"Oh, and Mabel!" I hear Dipper shout, as I perk my head up from looking at the picture of my friends on the floor. "Happy Birthday!" he says, returning a sweet smile like I did earlier, and he continues walking down the stairs and I guess he had gone outside to where everyone else was, waiting for me.

I picked up the picture and quickly shoved it into a pocket of my travel bag and I swing the bag around my shoulder. I take a moment to breathe and take in what was happening. Goodbye.

That's all I can really say, when it comes to applying to everyone here.

Goodbye friends.

Goodbye family.

Goodbye Gravity Falls.

But most of all, goodbye selfishness.

I may be guilty, but I'm also forgiven. By everyone.

…

Thank you, Dipper.

And sorry…

 _Me too, Mabel._

 ***** The End *****

* * *

 **Author's Notes: YAY! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT AND MY FIRST REQUEST! I LOVED writing this, even if it was by myself, but it made it even more enjoyable by how I was listening to piano all this time, so I was really able to flesh out all of the emotion and milk it into all these scenes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and please do go and check out Barbacar's profile and stories and we'd greatly appreciate it if you'd** **check out our current story 'Abnormal Is Eternal' which is another Gravity Falls story**

 **Also, requests are ALWAYS open!**


End file.
